


Growin' Up

by f1renze



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Vividcon, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they said sit down, I stood up.</p><p>Shown in Premieres.<br/>Download and streaming at <a href="http://f1renze.dreamwidth.org/124056.html">DW</a> or <a href="http://f1renze.livejournal.com/223201.html">LJ</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growin' Up

**Song:** Growin' Up  
 **Artist:** David Bowie  
 **Source:** Freaks and Geeks

Password: mckinley  



End file.
